Shugo chara oneshots
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: These are a series of Amuto oneshots alongside a bit of Rimahiko, Kutau and maybe even some Yairi!
1. How to cheer up an upset Rima

Note: I am going to post my oneshots on another website a day before I do on fanfiction so if you want to read a head of time click on the link in my profile

* * *

 _Summary: **  
Rima is at the park crying because her parents were planning on having a divorce. She meets a boy just around her age who tries to cheer her up. Will she accept his help or just carry on crying her heart out?**_

* * *

A tear fell from Rima's eyes as she sat on the green grass at the park. She stared at her reflection in the little pond in front of her . She tried to hold in the rest of her tears but couldn't contain herself as the shower of tears fell down her cheeks. She cried and cried her heart out until she had no more tears left to shed.

A young girl just around her age walked towards her and gave her a smile. "Why are you crying miss?" _He_ asked. Rima sweat dropped as she realized that the person she thought was a girl was actually a boy. "Th...that's non of y...your business." She replied in a stutter. The boy just shook his head and sat next to her. "I want to help you and I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong." He stated. Rima just scoffed in response. "Why would I tell you? I don't even know you." She huffed before folding her arms and looking away. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihko, what's your name?" he asked. "R...Rima. Mashiro R...Rima." She replied her voice still cracking. "Well Rima, Come with me!" He exclaimed before grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Rima screamed and tried to get him to pull his arm away but he wouldn't listen. "Wait where are you taking me!?" Rima shouted. But Nagihko didn't reply he just kept dragging her off somewhere. Finally they arrived at an ice cream stand and waited in line. "You dragged me off just to get some ice cream!" Rima growled angrily. Nagihko just chuckled. "Everyone loves ice cream. In fact when I'm upset I always think to myself a nice ice cream cone will do me good!" He explained.

Rima just rolled her eyes and hanged her head low. "Ice cream won't help me. My reasoning of being upset is too serious to be fixed by ice cream." Rima stated before her eyes began to go watery again. Nagihko just sighed. "Then tell me why you're sad?" He replied. She didn't reply she just looked away.

Finally they reached the front of the line and the ice cream seller looked towards them, waiting for them to tell him what flavors they wanted. "I'll have a strawberry flavored ice cream please." Nagihko said politely. "What would you like Rima?" Nagihko asked. She didn't reply again Nagihko just sighed. "If you don't want any then..." Nagihko started before being cut off by Rima. "Strawberry. I would liked strawberry flavored ice cream as well." She said softly. The ice cream seller nodded before handing them both there ice cream cones.

They both sat on the park bench and began licking there ice creams in silence. "So Rima... has this cheered you up?" Nagihko asked. Rima just shook her head. "No!" Rima shouted . Nagihko just sighed for the hundredth time that day.

After they finished there ice creams Nagihko grabbed her hand and dragged her off somewhere again. This time they arrived at the playground where many kids were happy playing around. "This place is for kids." Rima stated before rolling her eyes... again. "Nonsense! Everyone can have fun at the playground." Nagihko stated before picking up Rima and carrying her on his back.

Nagihiko then placed the golden haired girl on one of the swings and before she could object began pushing the swing. "Aaaaaargh! Stop!" Rima yelled but Nagihko wouldn't stop he just laughed. "Aren't you having fun!" Nagihko smiled. Rima just shook her head and pouted.

Nagihko then picked up Rima again but this time put her on the slide and pushed her down. Nagihko then slid down the slide himself and laughed. "Wasn't that fun Rima!" Rima just shook her head and glared at him. "No that was horrifying! I'm leaving!" Rima growled before stomping off angrily.

Nagihko just sighed again and ran off after her. "Wait Rima!" Nagihko shouted loudly, "At least tell me why you're upset!" Nagihko shouted after her. Rima sighed and stopped. "If I tell you why I'm upset will you leave me alone!" Rima yelled. "Maybe..." Nagihko replied. Rima sighed. "Fine!" Rima huffed. "Some time ago I was almost kidnapped and because of that my parents were always fighting. Now they said there having a divorce and I don't know what to do. Me and my parents won't be together anymore and I'll have to choose between one of them! If I choose one and not the other... the other will hate me!" Rima sobbed sadly.

Nagihko sighed and looked down. How was he meant to cheer up a girl with such a bad problem. After a while of thought he grinned as he remembered something his grandmother told him. "Rima come with me!" Nagihko smiled before grabbing Rima's hand and dragging her somewhere else. "Wait Nagihko! You said if I told you what was wrong you'd leave me alone!" Rima shouted. "I said maybe." Nagihko smirked. Rima just sighed in defeat.

Rima was taken somewhere in a field where a small apple tree with a larger tree next to it on one side and a chopped down one by the other was. "Look at this little tree. It was made by the seeds of both the larger tree and the one that was chopped down as well. It's like the large tree and the one that was chopped down are the little tree's parents. Even though one tree was chopped down the little tree is still nice and healthy and growing fine." Nagihko explained.

Rima just gave the boy a questioning look. "Your telling me this because?" Rima asked. "Imagine your the little tree and the larger tree next to it is the one you chose to be with while the chopped down one is the one you chose not to be with. Even though your leaving one of your parents or the the tree was being chopped down he or she will still love you very much. Also just like the little tree you will grow strong, happy and healthy even if you are living with a single parent." Nagihko told her with a smile.

Rima just stared at the strangely feminine looking boy with wide eyes. "Y...you think so?" Rima asked. "I know so." Nagihko replied. "Thank you Nagihko." Rima smiled. "Please call me Nagi." Nagihko replied with a smile. "O...Ok Nagi." Rima replied a small blush showing on her cheeks.

The two raced off to the playground and this time Rima had a genuinely good time.

* * *

 **Me: What do ya think?**

 **Rima: It was interesting I guess**

 **Nagihko: Rima thought I was a girl!**

 **Rima: Well at least you weren't all depressed throughout the story**

 **Me: *sweat drops* R &R everyone!**


	2. Amu's perfect wedding?

**Summary:  
 _Amu is getting ready to marry Tadase but when she walks down the aisle the man she finds waiting for her is not the one she expects._**

* * *

It was like any other day only this time _she_ was getting married. Utau walked into the room and smiled. "You look like a beautiful bride." she complemented while Amu blushed. "Do you think Tadase kun will think I'm pretty?" Amu said shyly. Utau sighed. "Uh...yeah." Utau smiled before laughing nervously. Amu gave her a questioning look before giggling.

Suddenly Rima burst into the room with a bright smile across her face. "Oh my gosh you look gorgeous!" Rima squealed excitedly. "A beautiful bride like you definitely deserves the perfect groom!" Rima smiled. Amu blushed a little at that. "Thanks you always know what to say." Amu said softly. "Yes! That's why you should have chosen me to be the maid of honor. But instead you chose Utau!" Rima pouted. Amu giggled. "Oh come on your still a brides maid." Amu stated but Rima still pouted.

"Amu chii!" A familiar voice squealed. "Hey Yaya." Amu said with a sweat drop. "Wow I want to be a bride just as beautiful as you someday!" Yaya exclaimed. Amu smiled. "You may be one soon after all I've seen the way Kairi's been looking at you!" Amu teased. Yaya turned bright red at that comment.

A familiar women came into the room and smiled softly towards the pink haired girl. "Mrs Hinamori." Utau stated before leaving the room with Rima and Yaya. "Mom..." Amu said quietly. "You look so beautiful but everybody's waiting we better go now." Midori said with a gentle smile. Amu nodded before standing up and leaving the room with her mother.

She walked down the aisle expecting to see Tadase but instead she saw the eyes of a familiar midnight blue haired man. He smiled at her while Amu just widened her eyes. That was Ikuto the man she had been in love with for as long as she can remember. Ever since she was in middle school she waited for that man's return from Europe. He had left Japan to pursue his dream of being a violinist. She never expected to see him again so she decided to marry Tadase instead.

Yet there he was in all of his glory. She wanted to run up to him and tell him how much she loved and missed him but thought that would be inappropriate while everyone's watching. She tried to calmly walk down the aisle while inside she felt like squealing like crazy.

Finally she reached the altar where Ikuto shot her his signature smirk and winked at her. The priest cleared his throat before saying, "Ikuto do you take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Ikuto smiled a soft smile. "I do." He replied with a grin. "Amu do you take tsukiyomi Ikuto as your lawfully wedded wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I d-" Amu said before being cut off by a familiar voice. "I object!" A familiar voice growled. Gasps were heard as Tadase burst into the room angrily. "How dare you try to steal my Amu on our wedding, you cat thief?" Tadase growled.

Amu ran towards Tadase and shook her head. "Please Tadase kun! I love Ikuto, I'm sorry!" Amu sobbed. Tadase glared at her. "I don't care you're marrying me today and that's final!" Tadase exclaimed. Ikuto sighed and tried to stay calm. "Tadase we've been friends since childhood and you said you'd always care for me. If that's true then let me marry Amu." Ikuto said calmly.

Tadase shook his head and kicked Ikuto in the gut, knocking him unconscious. He then grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her to the altar. "Let's hurry up with this wedding then!" Tadase exclaimed. The priest shook his head. "People only marry those they love in this church!" The priest stated. Tadase just rolled his eyes and took out a knife from his pocket before holding it against the priests neck.

The priest trembled and nodded. "Do you Tadase take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully wedded wife." The priest began. "I do." Tadase replied with a determined look. The priest then looked towards Amu sadly. "Do you Amu take Hotori Tadase to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. Amu didn't reply she just remained silent and looked away with tears falling from her eyes.

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it." Tadase said waiting for the priest to continue but the priest shook his head. "I'm really not supposed to do this sort of thing." The priest stated. Tadase glared at him and held his knife up harder on the priests neck, causing a slight amount of blood to pour out. "Do you want to die today, old man." Tadase hissed.

The priest shook his head and gulped. "I... I now pronounce you..." The priest started before Utau grabbed Tadase by the ear and pulled him away. "Amu will only marry the one she loves and that's Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed angrily. Tadase just glared at the blond. "She's the one who agreed to marry me in the first place!" Tadase retorted.

Yaya walked towards Tadase and bobbed her tongue out at him. "Amu chii missed Ikuto but thought she'd never see him again! That's why she agreed to marry you!" Yaya stated. Tadase scoffed. "Whatever! even if I can't marry Amu I will have her!" Tadase declared before picking up Amu and carrying her on his back and storming out of the building.

Rima got a cup of water and splashed it on Ikuto's head. "What happened?" Ikuto asked while rubbing his head. "Amu almost got forced to marry Tadase but instead was kidnapped by him." Rima stated simply. Ikuto's eyes widened. "What!" He shouted in shock. Utau nodded. "Yup it happened but I don't think they went far you can still go after them." Utau explained.

Ikuto nodded and ran towards the door. "We'll be waiting for you Ikuto chii!" Yaya squealed with her baby like voice. Ikuto left the church and carried on looking around for his bride to be. He looked around until he found a small but almost empty park near the church, next to a graveyard. There he found a crying Amu with Tadase who was forcefully kissing her.

Ikuto charged towards Tadase and pushed him. "How dare you make Amu cry!" Ikuto said angrily. Tadase just laughed. "I was only kissing her." Tadase smirked. Ikuto growled and grabbed Tadase by his collar. "Listen you! Amu is a sweet girl and if you really loved her you would treat her with respect!" Ikuto bellowed.

Tadase smirked. "Oh I'm so scared! What are you gonna do!" Tadase said sarcastically. "I'm going to-" Ikuto started before being cut off by police sirens. One of the cops grabbed Tadase by the arm and said, "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a priest." Tadase just spat at them. "How dare you call the police on me!" Tadase snarled. Ikuto shrugged. "I didn't." He stated. Tadase gave him a questioning look. "Then who did?" He asked. "Miss tsukiyomi Utau did." Another cop stated.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "But how did you know we'd be here?" He asked. "We didn't. We were on our way to the church when we found you." A third cop stated. Ikuto nodded. Tadase was pushed into the squad car and driven away.

Ikuto walked towards a trembling Amu. "It's OK now everything's over now." Ikuto said softly. "I just can't believe Tadase kun would do something like this. He seemed so nice." Amu wept. Ikuto nodded before picking her up bridal style and walking towards the church.

The priest repeated the words earlier but this time with no disturbances. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile. Ikuto then leaned in towards Amu and gave a soft and passionate kiss.

This wasn't Amu's idea of a perfect wedding...but just the thought of marrying Ikuto made her happy.

The end

* * *

 **Me: What do you think?**

 **Ikuto: *pouts* stuiped kiddy king he always ruins everything!**

 **Amu: Don't be mean he was only mean because Anime san wrote the story that way!**

 **Tadase: Why was this Amuto?**

 **Me: Why can't it be?**

 **Tadase: Because Tadamu is better.**

 **Ikuto: No it isn't**

 **Me and Amu: *rolls eyes* R &R**


	3. A winter kiss

_Summery:_ ** _ **Hinamori Amu has not celebrated christmas with her friends since she started highschool. She is depressed and thinks that she will never see them again. That is until one christmas day that a certain midnight blue cat boy decided to pay a visit.**_**

* * *

It was Christmas day but poor Amu was spending most of it at work cleaning tables and taking people's orders. Amu worked part time at a cafe and her boss wasn't so fond of giving her employees days off. She sighed as the line of customers died down and time passed quickly. It was soon Dawn which meant that the cafe closed. She flipped the sign on the glass window of the cafe from open to closed and stepped out.

She trudged home sadly. She truly wanted to spend Christmas with her family, her parents had even begged her to stay and celebrate with them but she refused. Usually her family, friends and there families would come together and celebrate. Every year a different friend's house was chosen to celebrate at and this year would have been at her house but since she started high school she hadn't been getting in touch with them. She'd tried calling several times but know one ever answered and that disappointed her more than anything.

Christmas just didn't feel like Christmas without her friends by her side. She let a tear drip from her eyes as the snowflakes fell from the sky and hit her beautiful bubble-gum pink hair. Oh how she longed to see her precious friends again. Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Lulu, Tadase, Utau and Ikuto. They were all special to her. **(A/N Amu hasn't realized that Nagihko and Nadeshiko are the same person yet).**

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia rushed towards her and tried to comfort her. "Amu chan don't cry you'll see them again and you'll make new friends as well." said Su soothingly. "Yeah Su's right! And we're you're friends as well we'll celebrate with you!" squealed Ran. "Come on give us a smile. Where's your Christmas spirit. You can still have fun today. Your parents and Ami are with you as well!" exclaimed Miki. Amu giggled. "Arrigato mina."

Amu walked through the cold White blanket before her, shivering. Suddenly storm clouds appeared and the light snow flakes that fell soon became a blizzard. She ran as fast as she could until she reached her house. She pulled the door open, rushed inside and slammed the door shut behind her. Ami ran towards her and hugged her leg. "Onii-chan your home!" she cheered happily. "Hey Ami merry Christmas." Amu smiled. "Hwapy Chwismas!" replied Ami enthusiastically. Midori stepped into the hallway and greeted Amu with a hug. "I know you don't want to celebrate this year but could you at least join us for Christmas dinner?" asked Amu's desperate mother. Amu nodded weakly before looking away.

The tired out girl went into her room and groaned. "Urgh I wish I could just sleep on this bed!" Her charas sweat-dropped at there owner. Amu rummaged through her closet until she found what she was looking for. She found a short sleeved sky blue dress with snow flakes covering it. It also had matching gloves and a purse which Amu thought was an excellent touch. After she slipped on her dress, she put on her Rose red lipstick with matching nail polish and sprayed herself with her favorite strawberry scented perfume. "Why are you so dressed up you're only going to join your family for Christmas dinner?" asked Su. "Yes but my parents really wanted to celebrate with me and since I'm not the least I can do is dress up a bit." replied Amu.

Amu went down the crooked steps inside her house and made her way to the dinning room. When she opened the door she had the biggest surprise of her life. Sitting at the dinning table was one of her dearest friends. He stared at her a smirk on his face while he Tidied up his midnight blue hair. "I...Ikuto what are you doing here!" she screamed. "I came to see you Amu and the others would have come too except they were way too busy but they brought you gifts which they told me to give to you on there behalf." he replied.

Amu sat at the dining table and ate in silence. Her charas were laughing and playing around with Yoru while Ikuto kept sneaking glances at her. Once Amu finished she grabbed her plate and put it away. She was about to go back to her room but Ikuto took her arm before she could leave. "Stay here with me and your family we all want to spend time with you." he said quietly. Amu walked back to her seat silently with nothing to say.

Amu smiled slightly. Although she was being awfully quiet and would never admit it Amu was really happy that Ikuto came to visit for Christmas. Ikuto picked up two bags that he had put under the Christmas tree. "Come on open your presents everyone spent there weekend Christmas shopping for gifts for you." chuckled Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Th...they did?" stuttered Amu. Ikuto just smirked and nodded.

Amu took out the gifts and ripped off the wrapping paper. There was a tag next to it that read 'To Amu from Utau.' She opened it and inside was the most beautiful golden necklace with diamond ear rings she had ever seen. "There beautiful." she cried happily. Next she opened a gift from Kukai which was in an envelope. She sweat dropped when she saw the gift. It was a coupon for ramen. She opened a gift from Rima which was also in an envelope. Inside were two tickets to see some new comedy film at the Cinema. "I don't think Kukai or Rima could have went Christmas shopping to get these gifts." stated Amu. "I guess not but Rima and Kukai did go with us. But if it wasn't to buy you a present then why did they go?" wondered Ikuto. From Nagihiko she received an MP3 player filled with all of her favorite songs. Amu's eyes lit up when she got this, it was just what she wanted. From Yaya she got a box of candies but it had been opened and the box was almost empty. "That Yaya can't control herself when it comes to sweets." laughed Amu. From Kairi she received a non-fiction book with information about the embryo in which he thought she would find quite interesting.

Ikuto walked towards her his face full of seriousness. "Now it's my turn but I am not sure whether or not you'll like my gift." said Ikuto nervously. Amu giggled as she looked at the man before her. He looked Amu straight in the eyes, took her hand and gulped worriedly. Ikuto took out a beautiful golden charm. "Do you like it? I brought you a chain to put your charm on." said Ikuto. "It's beautiful but what is the charm supposed to be?" asked Amu. "It's half of a heart I have the other half as a key chain, put them together and it will make a whole." replied Ikuto. "It's amazing and it shows how strong our friendship is!" giggled Amu. "Maybe even something more than just friends someday." muttered Ikuto. "What was that?" asked Amu. "Nothing." Ikuto replied. "So you do like it right?" Ikuto asked. "I love it!" She exclaimed excitedly. Midori cheered in delight when she heard this however Tsgumu started to sob loudly. "Merry Christmas!" Mama squealed. "My little sparrow has taken an interest in boys!" Tsgumu wailed. Amu blushed wildly when her father said this "Papa Amu's old enough to have a boyfriend!" Midori scolded. "But-" cried Tsgumu before being cut of by Midori. "But nothing Amu really likes this guy!" she shouted. Tsgumu pouted in defeat. Amu glared at her mom. "M..mama!"

"Onwi chwan! Onwi san! cwome pway in the swow with mwe!" Ami giggled pulling Ikuto and Amu's arms towards the garden door. "She's an energetic one isn't she." chuckled Ikuto. "You can say that again." laughed Amu.

Everyone played happily in the glistening White snow. Amu was busily helping Ami build a snowman when suddenly she felt a cold white snow ball hit her head. "Ikuto why did you do that!?" scolded Amu. "you are no fun at all! Don't you like snowball fights." Ikuto fake pouted. "No I don't now stop it!" shouted Amu. "Why don't you like them is it because your too weak to win." smirked Ikuto. "That's not true I could beat you at a snowball fight if I wanted to!" replied Amu angrily. "Prove it! You will go head to head in a snowball fight! We have to through snowballs at each other while we try to walk from Ami's snowman to your front door and back. The one who dodges the most snowballs is the winner." explained Ikuto. "Yeah and the loser has to do anything the winner asks them to do." Grinned Amu.

Ikuto and Amu shot each other death glares while pelting each other with snowballs. Amu ducked and stepped away from all the snowballs but did get hit once or twice and Ikuto was able to dodge them all without being hit once. They then went back and the same thing happened. "Ha I won!" shouted Ikuto triumphantly. "No I demand a rematch!" whined Amu. "Sorry no can do." Smirked Ikuto. "Fine... what do you want me to do?" Amu asked. Ikuto put his hand on his chin in thought then an idea popped into his mind. "I want you to kiss me." he stated. Amu's face heated completely red. "No way pervert!" She screamed. "A deal is a deal." Ikuto replied. Amu pouted, took a deep breath, went on her tiptoes and placed a small peck on his lips. Just as she was going to break the kiss Ikuto deepened it and pulled her close. He broke the kiss and looked at a tomato red Amu. Ikuto himself had a small blush on his cheeks. 'What was that all about?' thought Amu.

It soon became very late and the three walked inside. Ikuto smiled at Amu then looked at his watch. "It's gotten pretty late already I should probably get going." he said softly. Ikuto walked towards the door and just as he was about to leave he felt a hand tug on his shirt. "W...wait!" Amu stuttered nervously. Ikuto raised his eyebrows towards the pink haired girl. "Well...um I just wanted to say merry Christmas!" She exclaimed with her cheeks cherry red although that was not really what she wanted to say.

Ikuto walked towards the pink haired girl with his hands in his pockets. "Earlier you're mom said you really liked me was that true?" Ikuto asked with strong hopeful eyes showing towards Amu. Amu began to sweat hard. "Y...you know how moms can be always saying things and trying to embarrass you-" Amu started before being cut off by Ikuto. "If you do feel that way I would be really happy because I've always loved you ever since the day I had even met you..." Ikuto said in almost a whisper. Amu stared at the man before her with wide eyes. "I feel the same way!" She cried happily before leaping into Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto smiled warmly towards the pinky in front of him. "Goodbye Amu and merry Christmas." he smiled before leaving the house.

It soon became very late. Amu was laying on her bed thinking about the kiss from earlier. "What's wrong Amu chan?" Su asked. "Ikuto said he loves me." Amu said nervously. "Isn't that a good thing?" Miki asked. "Yes it's a great thing and I am very happy. I'm just nervous about how awkward it's going to be between me and Ikuto. When me and Tadase used to date I was a lot more nervous around him when we were dating than when we were friends." Amu answered. All her charas smirked. "You always get nervous around Ikuto anyway! Now that you guys know you love each other the way you act around each other will sure be interesting!" shouted Ran energetically. Amu's face went bright red.

Amu got her pillow and squeezed it tight. 'If Ikuto really does feel that way about me how am I supposed to handle myself around him now!' thought Amu worriedly. Everything is going to be tough for Amu now. 'Why me?' she thought. She was terrified  
She may not be able to react the same around him again.

The end.


End file.
